My Twilight
by mrs.edward.cullen.4.life.x.x
Summary: Me as bella's replacement basically, changed up the story line, rated M for future lemons ;D please read ! better then it sounds! :D
1. Chapter 1

My twilight.

My alarm carried on bleeping in it's annoying way so i rolled over and decided to give in, time to wake up. I crawled out and ran to the shower jumping in and letting the water wake me up. Life was good now, but it hadn't always been. My mum died when i was born, so i never knew her. I lived in a care home until i was 4 years old. I don't remember it at all but i went to visit it once. It wasn't a pretty site. I can tell you that i am glad i got adopted when i was 4. I was adopted by this amazing woman named fran. Saved my life she did. We didn't have much, infact she worked three jobs and sometimes there still wouldn't be enough for dinner but that didn't bother me, if i only got a packet of crisps for dinner i didn't complain cause fran wouldn't get anything. She always served me first, wait till i was full then eat the leftovers.

My life was still pretty messed up though. I always had a big gap in my life because i never had parents, and that messed me up in a big way. I lost my virginity when i was 12, to an arsehole i thought i loved. He told me he'd leave me unless i slept with him, so i said o.k. i mean i thought i loved the guy, i carried on having sex with anyone at anytime they asked, made me feel better see, made me feel like someone wanted me.

When i turned 15, i found my dad, couldn't believe it, but i did. Turns out he was a multi billionaire!! I was rich!!! My dad died about 2 months after i met him but he left me all his money and a mansion. He also left me emancipation forms, he knew he was going to die see, he had terminal cancer, and he didn't want me going into a care home. In the eyes of the law i was an adult. I lived with fran in this HUGE house. Right near my school. But after a bit fran started getting ill. She kept saying it was nothing but i can always see through her lies. She died in april. I was devastated. I felt like my life would end but then i met joe. My boyfriend, he made everything better, i love him i really do. I thought a s i switched the shower off. I gulped fighting back the tears at the thought of what i was doing this Saturday. No no, i couldn't think of that. Just think of now. That's what joe said anyway. I quickly got dressed and ate breakfast, it was july so the weather outside was nice even though we were in north London. As i walked down the streets i realised how much i loved this place, and thought again about wether i was making a huge mistake. See the thing i haven't told you yet is that i'm moving to forks, in Washington. It's were my dad is from and i really want to get to know my roots. I feel like i don't know myself and i need to learn, so even though it will hurt to leave joe, and to leave everyone, i have to do it. I walked into form to be immediately bombarded by hugs and shrieks of,

"Oh my god Layla i can't believe it's your last day"

I looked to my right to see a crying heap that was my best friend lilly. Just looking at her made me burst out crying too and we held eachother in a long wordless hug. The day past by too fast. And to soon every body was hugging me and saying their final goodbyes. Joe was staying the night so i didn't have to worry about the hardest goodbye till last.

"i'll see you tomorrow at the airport, yeah??" lilly said to me in tears,

"yeah" i agreed,

So me and joe went inside, we spent the whole night watching movies and kissing, not talking about tomorrow cause neither of us could handle it. We had agreed to break up as neither of us could do long distance. I was regretting this decision more and more as the hours wizzed by, and too soon i was standing by the terminal hugging a sobbing lilly, whilst tears were streaming down my own face.

" i love you babe and i'll never forget you" she said in her cockney accent.

"i love you too, i'll phone you every night i promise" we laughed and then i turned to face Joe. He grabbed me and kissed me passionately, like nver before, just when i thought i was going to die from the intensity he broke off and said,

"something to remember me by"

" I love you sooo much joe, no-one can ever replace you,"

"love you too, now come on you'll miss your plane"

I turned around and walked towards the gate, willing myself not to turn around. I got to the gate and allowed my self one look to see a crying Joe supporting a beyond repair lilly, with that image still in my mind, i walked off into my new life....


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys.. Well I hope you liked chapter one!!! Don't worry Edward's coming soon :D!!! I just wanted you to get to know the character, please review!!!**

The plane ride was long and boring. I couldn't stop thinking about joe and every time I did I would just start crying. I think the person sitting next to me thought I was insane, but I was beyond caring. My house had already been sorted out by my real estater (sorry don't know what it's called but you know what I mean!! :S), so at least I didn't have that to worry about.

I kept checking my phone even though me and joe had agreed, no contact, it would just make things harder.

The plane landed with a jolt and I rushed to get out first. I grabbed my bag and rushed to my car, I'd bought a new one and had it shipped over, I had been taking driving lessons in england and my licence had only just come through. It was a pink mini cooper!! I couldn't help but squeal when I saw it!! I just loved those cars!!!

I quickly found my house which was just off the highway, it was a bit smaller than my house in london but I had originally shared that with Fran so that was understandable. I made my way to my room and collapsed onto my bed. I had school the next day and I wanted to get as much rest as possible. I drifted off into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of everything I had left behind.

After what felt like 20 seconds my alarm went off and I grudgingly got out of bed. I walked to the bathroom and looked at my reflection In thie mirror. I was attractive to men, and I knew that, I had big tits and an arse, but I hated it, that's all men looked at, it took me ages to trust any man. I always thought they wanted just one thing. My face was o.k, I had big green eyes and full lips, a small french nose and long thick black hair that fell in loose curls. Many called me beautiful but I don't think so, I'm just me, I don't give a shit what people think because I'm comfortable with myself

. I brushed a comb through my tangled hair, applied mascara and eyeliner. Then I went to pick my outfit. I chose a pair of skinny jeans and chesnut uggs. With a purple vest top and grey sweater. I grabbed my chloe bag and rushed out the door into my new car.

I quickly drobve to school, trying to ignore the butterflies that were rising in my stomach. When I got there every one stared at me. I kept telling myself to just ignore them but it was getting harder and harder by the second, all the boys were gathering behind me and staring at my arse. I was used to this from past experience but it still made me feel really self conscious. In the corner of my eye I saw someone reach out towards my behind. I quickly span around and grabbed his hand.

" if you fucking touch me I swear I'll fucking kill you, d'ya get that you arsehole??" I snarled

" ooo your British, that's fucking hot!!" he sneered.

I slapped him as hard as I could manage, and walked away leaving him looking completely shocked. Two squealing girls ran up to me and started cheering, saying that they had wanted to do that for a long time but just couldn't find the guts.

"I'm Jessica" the blondish one said

"and I'm Angela" the other one said shyly.

I smiled warmly and said,

"I'm Layla nice to meet you!, could you guys show me were reception is cause I'm completely lost!!

They laughed and took me there, they even waited for me and took me to my next class. I walked in smiling. The day whizzed by and before I knew it, it was lunch. I sat with Jessica and Angela, who introduced me to Eric and Ben. I found out later that the guy who tried to touch me was called Mike Newton. I would definitely be staying away from him. We were just talking about the latest movies coming out when _they _walked in. 4 people that were unfairly beautiful. It almost hurt to look at them,

"who are they??" I asked the girls,

"Oh, their the Cullens." Jessica stated plainly.

"they moved here a couple of years ago with Dr and Mrs Cullen, their all adopted." Angela added

"Yeah and their all together, I mean like _together. _The big one, that's Emmett, he's with the blonde, Rosalie, And the little pixie one, that's Alice, she's with the guy who looks like he's constipated all the time, Jasper. I mean I know their not related but it's still wrong, I mean they live together,!! That's gross!!" Jess said in a disgusted voice.

I was starting to lose interest when _he _walked in. The most GEORGIOUS boy I've ever seen! He had bronze coloured, tussled hair, beautiful golden eyes, full lips, a long elegant nose!!! He was tall, lean and muscular, and alone!! He obviously belonged with the Cullen's.

"who's he??" I asked Jess in an interested voice

"Oh that's Edward!!! He's Fucking sexy I know but he does't date, don't bother trying" she said a little bitterly.

"yeah right" I snorted

They both looked at me confused.

"well even if he was dating like I would stand a chance with that divineness!!" I explained.

They gave me a bewildered look and quickly changed the subject.

But I could swear, that from the corner of my eye I saw Edward give me the same confused, bewildered expression, as though he heard all of our conversation.

I brushed it off and joined the girls conversation.

As I walked into my final class of the day, I couldn't help but feel proud of myself that I had made it through the day with out making a complete fool out of myself, as I looked for room 117, I wondered what lesson it was .

BANG!!!

I walked straight into one of the students, I looked up to see Emmett Cullen chuckling down at me,

" oh my god I'm soooo sorry" I stuttered,

"Hey it's o.k, I mean it's kinda hard not to bump into me!!" he said laughing, I joined in too as he was obviously refferring to his size!!

"yeah I guess it is!!! Hey d'ya know where 117 is?? I'm new!!" I asked

"oh you've got chemistry!!" he said

I groaned. I spoke too soon about not making a fool out of myself. I suck at chemistry . I was friggin screwed.

"something wrong?" he asked

"yeah, I suck at chemistry."I moaned

He laughed his booming laugh and said,

"don't worry my brother Edward is in your class, he'll help you, and by the way 117 is just down there."

"great so now I get to make a fool out of myself in front of a sexy boy as well." it popped out before I could stop it leaving Emmett with an amused look on his face.

"what was that?" he teased

"Emmett if you tell him I said that I'm gonna fucking kill you" I shouted as he walked away laughing

"whatever you say Layla!! I'll see ya around"

I frowned, I didn't remember telling him my name, oh well time for class, I found 117, took a deep breath and walked through the door**…**

**Can you guess what's gonna happen?? You'll find out on the next chapter…**


End file.
